The City of Love
by Darrenindisguise
Summary: A Tike fanfic based in Italy as the couple see all the sights and it leads up to a surprise for Tina at the end. Sorry if it's not perfect but I try. Hope you guys like it, please review I have taken on board previous comment and I know it lacks too much Tike at the beginning but it does get better.
1. Chapter 1

It was late may in Rome, one of the most amazing places on this earth with its fine history, fine food, fine art and a whirlwind of romantic suggestion.

There were streams of warm passion and excitement running through Michel Chang Jr.'s veins visiting this beautiful city so far away from his home country but with his girlfriend beside him anywhere felt like home with her long black soft hair and her intriguing smile the city could not compare with her beauty.

As the plane touched down on foreign soil the couple felt so alive, they had never visited Europe and had heard so much about this wonderful country they had made a plan to visit Rome, Pompeii, Florence with a day trip to Pisa and then to finish in the city of love, Venice. By this time it was late so they just got a taxi straight to their hotel checked in grabbed a soft drink from the bar and went up to their room for the night.

The next morning they were up bright and early they had the whole of Rome to see in just a day and a half, their first attraction was the famous coliseum, they had promised their friends back home that they would take lots of pictures so mike got out his camera and started taking pictures of Tina stood in several different poses in front of the building, she made him laugh pulling funny faces and failing to stand on one leg without falling over for long enough to take the shots but mike really liked taking pictures of Tina so when they were apart he could always have something to remind him of her and there memories they had shared.

In the same day they managed to get through the roman forum, the Pantheon and take a walk around the Vatican City, but Mike was much more excited about the next day, they only had one place left to go and though it was only one to him it was special it was a place of wishes and dreams and it would play a big part in the days soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trevi Fountain, a stunning 26 foot high piece of architecture completed in 1762 and believed to have wish granting powers, Mike knew what he was going to wish for since they started planning the trip and whether the fountain brought fortune his way or not his wish would either come true or be destroyed in a matter of days.

As the couple approached the fountain through a usual mass of tourists they were stunned, they had seen pictures and heard of its beauty but the full real view took their breath away, though there was a loud buzz of noise coming from the crowds of people to them it fell silent with just their own thoughts of amazement in their heads, they came out of the daze when another tourist pushed past them to get closer to the fountain. They turned and smiled at one another.

They had heard of the ritual of throwing coins into the fountain for a wish, good fortune and an ensured return to Rome, so Mike got out two euro coins and handed one to Tina, they remembered what they had read online about the ritual, took the coin in their left hand, turned around, and tossed the coin over their left shoulder and wished. For Mike it seemed like a life time yet just milliseconds whilst he was engrossed in his thoughts about his wish and his future before they heard the quiet splash over the noise from their coins hitting the water behind them.

Mike wasn't sure if he believed in the fountains powers but whether it just made him mentally more confident or that fate was now in his favour, it made him feel that the odds where in his favour for his big question. After marvelling at its amazing architecture for a few more minutes they went to get ice-creams from the lovely little café off to the side before carrying on to the train station to catch a train to Naples for their visit the next day to the ruins of Pompeii.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning after grabbing some breakfast at their hotel Mike and Tina went to the ruins of Pompeii. They thought it was amazing how everything had been preserved but the thing that caught their eye most was a couple hugging and using each other as protection as the lava engulfed them, it was the most emotional part of the tour and Mike had to wipe away a tear for Tina as they felt the love and protection the couple must have felt, that they feel when around one another 'I love you, if I was going to die I'd want you by my side' whispered Tina feeling the emotion of the couples cast, Mike quietly replied starting to get a tear in his eye too 'I love you too, more than anything, I don't know what I would do without you'. They carried on around the rest of the shops and temples. They didn't want to leave this wonderful but emotional city trapped in time. That evening they got a train up to Florence and stayed in a hotel right in the centre with a lovely looking restaurant across the street but by the time they got there it was late, so they decided to try it the next day.

The next day they headed up to Pisa to see the leaning tower. They laughed at its banana shape but it was stunning and the temple behind it was yet another example of great Italian architecture even if it was built in a place with materials that meant it would slowly sink into the ground. They looked down the stalls to the side in search of some souvenirs for their friends back home. Then they quickly took some more photos before catching their bus back to Florence. They looked around Florence for a while with its stunning cathedrals and lovely cafés one in which they got ice creams and espressos. They returned to their hotel to get ready to eat at the restaurant they had booked for dinner across the road.

The restaurant provided a beautiful ambiance with single roses on each table in a small candle lit room with only 7 tables for 2 and only three others taken and a small Italian band complete with accordion. The service was fast and their order taken quickly, 'You look beautiful tonight' said Mike 'No not just beautiful, stunning'. Tina smiled shyly as Mike took her hand 'I'm serious, I'd be lucky to be able to spend the rest of my life with you, anyone would, you really are amazing', any further compliments were interrupted by the arrival of the food. 'Mike that really sweet, what do you want?' Tina said sarcastically as she knew that Mike really was that sweet and that she was really lucky to have him 'Nothing what does a guy have to want something to compliment his girlfriend' Mike played along before they both burst out in hysterics before a short yet passionate kiss 'I love you' Mike told the girl sitting across from him, she replied 'I love you too and always will. They sat smiling at each other staring into each other's eyes. Throughout the night they playfully fed, complimented and smiled at one another, they were happy and content with each other and got through dessert and many drinks just talking and having fun, enjoying each other's company, until the restaurant closed and they returned to their hotel. Tomorrow they would find themselves travelling to Venice, also known as the city of love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The couple were up bright and early; they had a train to catch and weren't going to miss it. In a short while they would be on their way to their final and most anticipated stop on their journey through Italy, Venice. They could feel the buzz in the air of busy Italians on their way to work and a few other tourists like them, this was the first time they really felt the excitement and anticipation of going to the floating city. 'Today is the day' Mike thought to himself getting butterflies in his stomach at the thought but looking at the beautiful girl walking just ahead of him ushering him to catch up calmed his nerves. 'Hey I think it's this way' said Tina pointing to a sign with a large 2 on it signifying platform two which matched their tickets. They had arrived ten minutes early but their train was delayed by five minutes. 'There is a shop over there, we should go and grab some snacks for the journey' said Mike, Tina followed and five minutes later they emerged with a bar of chocolate and two bottles of cola. Tina opened the chocolate and teased Mike with a piece before transferring it to her own mouth, Mike frowned at her joking before smiling at her and snatching the whole bar away from her and teasing her by holding it out of her reach before taking a piece for himself and handing her the bar back. Shortly afterwards the train arrived Tina boarded and went to find the seats they had reserved whilst Mike sorted out the luggage and helped a young mother struggling to get her pushchair on the train. Once they had sat down they got out their map of Venice to check what they were doing once they reached Venice before cuddling up and going back to sleep as they had gone to bed late and woken up early.

When they reached Venice they went to check in to their hotel and drop off their luggage before going to lunch and coffee. They went to a lovely café in one of the many squares around Venice. They had had a great trip so far and as every moment passed Mike got more and more nervous but he was enjoying his time with his girlfriend as they sat and chatted 'I didn't realise there where quite so many pigeons here' exclaimed Tina Mike smirked at this remark half daydreaming 'Mike are you okay you seem a bit quiet and you have been staring at my eyes since we ordered and even for you that long is unusual' said Tina.

'No it's just your eyes, you, you are so beautiful, so amazing, you make me happy when I'm sad, you make me laugh, you make me forget whatever's on my mind, you make me feel like I really belong where ever you are and you make me love you more and more every moment of every day, I, I really do love you' whispered Mike thinking that maybe this was the right time but no he had planned it to be perfect and he would wait until this evening. Tina smiled and almost started to tear up at Mikes compliments 'I love you too Mike Chang, you are the sweetest guy I have ever and think I will ever know'. They decided that if they wanted to see everything they had planned to they had better leave now as soon as they were behind what they had loosely planned already Mike covered the bill and they carried on. As they carried on through the city visiting the attractions and getting the occasional espresso or ice cream they both felt complete they were made for each other, the perfect couple and as much as they loved the city and all of its enchanting views they were enjoying each other's company more than anything else. As the day drew to a close they went back to their hotel to get changed and have something to eat before going back out into the city.

They had been planning to do arguably one of the most romantic activities in the world ride a gondola through Venice. Mike knew the time was near and he was more nervous than ever, what if she said no? What would he do then? But at the same time he was confident knew that Tina loved him and they had been dating for 6 years not including their short break-up in the middle but that had made them stronger. When they reached the dock Tina boarded the boat whilst Mike paid and gave the driver a message before boarding himself. The city was beautiful at night riding through the star lit water with a surprisingly calm breeze. The couple held hands, stared into each other's eyes and whispered word of love to each other, it felt right, everything was perfect, Mike gave a subtle nod to the driver who then spoke in his deep Italian accent 'I'm sorry if I'm interrupting my bella gentlewoman but I thought you may be interested for me to point out the bridge of sighs just over there it is mystical in the day but on a bella notte like this words cannot quite describe it' Tina turned to look he was right it was stunning. She turned back to find Mike holding a small box, he opened it contained a beautiful gold ring with three diamonds in it, it was simple but somehow seemed to be more beautiful than any ring, anything she had ever seen. Mike took a breath and started 'Tina you are amazing, you're the only one that makes me feel complete, those couple of months where we were apart where some of the worst days of my life, I missed you so much, I always miss you when you aren't here by my side, if I could I'd buy you the world but for now my word and this ring will have to do, Tina Cohen-Chang I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side' He takes another breath swallows and whispers 'Will you marry me?'.

'Yes Mike of course I will' she leant to give him a hug without rocking the boat too much but by this time the ride was over Mike tipped the driver who wished them well. They returned to their hotel, what happened next is up for debate but I will let you make your own mind up.

THE END


End file.
